


Мы просто очень близкие друзья

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, HYDRA Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Что вы все вылупились? Он попросил кофе.Клинт хмыкнул и, прищурившись, вынул изо рта зубочистку и ткнул ею в него.— Неа, он не просил.Лицо Брока только потемнело.— Да, просил.





	Мы просто очень близкие друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Just Really Good Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863941) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спросит кого-то из них, _как_ это произошло, или _когда_ это произошло, ни один из них не сможет ответить. Не было какого-то судорожного осознания, или небесной музыки или любой той ерунды, которую показывают на большом экране или пересказывают из уст в уста. Просто однажды Джек сидел на очередном совещании в ЩИТе, немного вымотанный и нуждающийся в кофе, когда Брок внезапно встал из своего кресла посреди речи Стива, и все смотрели, как он идет к стойке в конце комнаты и готовит напиток. Джек смотрел, как Брок прошел мимо своего кресла, опустил перед ним чашку с кофе, а затем вернулся на свое место.

Они все несколько минут рассматривали Брока, и только потом тот понял, что все прекратилось из-за него.

— Что вы все вылупились? Он попросил кофе.

Клинт хмыкнул и, прищурившись, вынул изо рта зубочистку и ткнул ею в него.  
— Неа, он не просил.

Лицо Брока только потемнело.  
— Да, просил.

Джек промотал назад в своей голове последние несколько минут, уверенный, что мысленно оплакивал тот факт, что пришел слишком поздно, чтобы сделать себе кофе, но точно не говорил об этом вслух. Он _думал_ об этом, а затем Брок принес ему напиток. Это был не первый похожий случай, и он, честно говоря, уже немного привык к подобному. Для него это было простым результатом того, что они постоянно крутились вокруг друг друга; с другой стороны, никто не считал _нормальной_ их синхронизацию.

— Роллинз, скажи им, что ты попросил кофе, — проворчал Брок, явно уже раздраженный происходящим, пока Стив сидел молча и что-то обдумывал.

— Дело в том... что я не просил.

Раздраженно застонав, Брок махнул рукой на чашку.  
— Тогда с какого лешего я принес тебе чертов кофе?

Роджерс неожиданно начал громко прочищать горло, поднимаясь из кресла, пока Барнс прятал в кулак смешок, притворяясь, что скребет нос. Его бойфренд кинул на него суровый взгляд, прежде чем толкнуть Джека рукой, заставляя подняться, и глазами находя Рамлоу, чтобы потребовать того же. В коридоре Стив сложил руки на груди, как отец, ждущий ответов, и Джек бросил на Брока вопросительный взгляд, на что тот только пожал плечами.

— И когда кто-нибудь из вас планировал сообщить мне, что вы двое скрепили связь? Мне нужно сразу же узнавать о таких вещах, чтобы я не портил задания. Вы, парни, заполнили все полагающиеся бумаги, так? — Они смотрели на Стива так, будто он говорил на незнакомом языке, и тот тяжело вздохнул. — Вы двое устроили какую-то подростковую шутку из-за того, что Клинт с Баки натворили на прошлой неделе?

Джек все еще обдумывал сочетание « _скрепили связь_ », потому что это понятие было для него довольно сложным, и он очнулся только когда Стив начал чересчур играть мускулами под тугой футболкой, показывая, что он был раздражен сильнее, чем звучал.

— Мы не связаны, — нахмурился Брок, чуть вскидывая голову и принимая немного высокомерный вид. — Мы бы знали, если бы установили связь. Связанные люди знают, что они связаны. Для этого не нужно иметь чертову докторскую степень.

Стив с минуту разглядывал его, затем покачал головой.  
— Вы же знаете, что не играет оркестр, и не взрываются фейерверки, и не покалывает кожу, и вообще ничего такого не происходит, да? Пожалуйста, скажите, что ни один из вас не ждал проклятого киношного момента в качестве знака, что вы связаны.

— Покалывает кожу?

— Все, что показывают в кино, — выдумка. То есть, это может случиться, я готов поклясться, что видел звезды, когда связь установилась, но это не было чем-то вроде загоревшейся лампочки. Это может пройти незамеченным, и вы даже не поймете, что случилось.

Погрузившись, наконец, в разговор в достаточной мере, чтобы осознать его, Джек скрестил руки на груди, краем глаза посмотрел на Брока, затем снова уставился на Стива.  
— Мы поцеловались всего лишь один раз, когда напились. Нет никакой связи.

— Джек... какого?! — начал Брок, и у Джека неожиданно началась головная боль, пришедшая по той же линии, что слишком громко гудела в голове как эхо.

Стив поднял руку, чтобы остановить Брока.  
— Забудь об этом, это не важно по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас. Слушайте, мы с Баком связались очень рано, это было легко, но мы это не сразу осознали, потому что ждали, что что-то произойдет. Мы дружили с самого детства, так что никто ничего долгое время не замечал. Только когда мы разлучились и начали мучиться от побочных эффектов связи. Вы двое вообще когда-нибудь расстаетесь?

Разумеется, они расставались время от времени. У Джека был свой дом, а у Брока свой. Им было удобно у себя дома и у друзей, но с тех пор, как они начали работать в одной команде, они стали чаще общаться. Делать что-то вместе, развлекаться. Дом Брока был откровенной берлогой, и он там едва появлялся, и уж тем более не приводил гостей. Джек заметил, что он чаще приходил к нему домой, чем наоборот, они готовили ужин или шли в бар, где вместе играли в бильярд. Время от времени напивались в хлам и спали в одной кровати, и это давно стало для них нормой. Иногда они сидели, сталкиваясь плечами, или бездумно касались друг друга в поле и за его пределами, но они же были одной командой.

…Так?

...Черт.

— Воскресение. — Он бросил взгляд на Брока, барабаня пальцами по нижней губе. — Я приготовил твои любимые печеньки-эспрессо с шоколадными каплями.

Нахмурившись, Брок пожал плечами.  
— Потому что я хотел их. Они чертовски вкусные.

Бросив ему суровый взгляд, Джек приподнял бровь.  
— Ты никогда их не просил.

Лицо Брока опустело, пока он рылся в голове, вспоминая, затем он сжал переносицу.  
— Была причина, по которой ты знал, где меня найти, когда я прятался в той разбомбленной халупе, отрезанный от команды...

— Боже мой, — Стив нахмурился, качая головой. — Вас обоих отобрали из сотен потенциальных агентов за ваши способности, и все же я стою здесь и гляжу на двух невероятных идиотов, которые так и не осознали, что установили друг с другом связь. Это куда хуже, чем слетевшая с катушек Романова.

Джек был не согласен, но вслух говорить не стал, смутно вспомнив о том дне, когда все вышло наружу и Клинт был вынужден раскрыть, что связан с ней, и они держали это в тайне, чтобы никто не использовал это против них, если одного из них возьмут в плен. Когда во время операции сработала ловушка, и его нога была серьезно повреждена шрапнелью, Вдова находилась внутри и должна была добыть информацию. На базе Гидры содержались заключенные, те, кого, не колеблясь, могли убить, и Нат должна была вывести их сама или с поддержкой команды. Вместо этого, в тот момент, когда Клинт был ранен, она уничтожила место, разъяренная, как будто уничтожала весь мир. Заключенных спасли, но пара агентов, которых они хотели захватить, скрылись в случившемся бардаке; вот почему так важно было сообщать о том, что вы установили связь. Так что, да, Джек понимал всю серьезность этого.

Уголок рта Брока дернулся, в глазах заплясали черти, когда Джек медленно оглядел его.  
— Я бы тоже это сделал.

— Если вы думаете о чем-то близком к реакции Нат, то даже не смейте, — хмуро сказал Роджерс.

Джек не был расположен возражать, его кожа зудела от одной мысли, что кто-то причинит Броку боль. Это всегда присутствовало на задворках его сознания. Он обнаружил, что открытое признание не ощущается так ужасно, как он когда-то думал.

— Я тоже, Джеки, — легко произнес Брок, отведя взгляд в сторону.

Стив смотрел на них, подозрительно сузив глаза.  
— Так, вы двое сейчас вытворяете эту странную штуку с чтением мыслей, и это официально жутко. Вам обоим нужно зарегистрироваться и обновить ваши файлы, чем быстрее, тем лучше, потому что у нас через пару дней запланировано задание. Вы мне там нужны, парни.

Кивнув в знак согласия, Джек поднял кулак в воздух, а Стив вздохнул, потому что хоть он и был Капитаном Америкой, он в равной мере был Стивом Роджерсом. Он поднял собственный кулак и стукнулся с Джеком костяшками. Брок закатил глаза и пошел к лифтам.

Джек последовал за ним, ухмыляясь. Двери начали закрываться, когда он наклонил голову в сторону Брока.  
— Я слышу в своей голове, как ты сучишься, ты ведь знаешь об этом, да?

— Заткнись.

Мария узнала о них первой, когда они поднялись, и протянула полтинник шедшему мимо Фьюри, который вынул банкноту из ее пальцев. Она покачала головой.  
— Вы двое не могли продержать это в секрете еще неделю?

Брок прищурился и сложил руки на груди.  
— Какого хрена, Хилл?

Проследив за Фьюри, пока тот не исчез, Джек повернулся к ней с тем же вопросом в глазах.

— Вы себя вообще видели? Вы вообще смотрите записи операций или боевые данные?

— Не вижу смысла, мы разгребаем свое дерьмо и выбираемся оттуда, — вскинулся Брок.

— Вы, парни, синхронизируетесь, по-настоящему. Смотреть за вами в стрессовой ситуации — это своего рода откровение. Связь превратила вас в армию из одного человека. Роллинз, ты дополняешь то, чего не хватает Рамлоу, и наоборот. Вы двое всерьез не знали об этом?

— Нет, — отрезал Джек, почти злясь на себя за то, что не осознал этого раньше. Сбоку от него в голове Брока промелькнуло несколько слов, направленных не к Хилл, но ко всей ситуации в целом.

— Что конкретно это означает для нас в данный момент? — наконец включился он в разговор.

Ее глаза заблестели от веселья.  
— Ничего особенно нового. Вам двоим не позволяется участвовать в разных операциях. Вам следует селиться вместе на длительных операциях. Плюс вы должны стать поручителями друг друга, по крайней мере, на работе. Базово, вы двое можете сколько угодно обжиматься, и вам за это ничего не будет. Давно пора, кстати говоря, на взаимное томление только в кино приятно смотреть.

Ладно, теперь Брок в его голове ругался именно на нее.

— Помимо оформления документов о регистрации, вам обоим придется пройти несколько тестов, похожих на те, что были в самом начале вашей службы здесь, но настроенных именно на вашу пару, чтобы специалисты смогли дать вам больше информации о связи душ. Хорошая новость: если вы двое не испытывали отторжения, то это значит, — она ухмыльнулась, — что вы как минимум разобрались с процессом совместного времяпрепровождения.

Брок распахнул рот, уронив руки и сжав кулаки. Джек был не против позволить ему высказаться, но, честно говоря, больше всего хотел поехать домой. Он спроецировал максимально четко идею отправиться домой и расслабиться там, подальше от всех, подальше от вопросов о связи от случайных коллег. Брок тут же расслабился рядом с ним и закрыл рот, расправив ладони.

Джеку определенно нравились такие плюсы наличия связи.

Это продолжалось до того момента, когда им принесли документы, и Брок осторожно посмотрел на него. Джек наблюдал за ним краем глаза, когда он заполнял какую-то форму, но замер, когда ему было отправлено изображение их кровати и того, чем они могут там заняться. Его пальцы сжались на ручке, а во рту пересохло, когда на него посыпались образы тяжело дышащего Брока с влажными от пота волосами, раскинувшегося на его простынях.

Он повернулся, чтобы бросить на Брока сердитый взгляд, но обнаружил, что тот читает свои документы, посасывая ручку, как будто был погружен в глубокие раздумья, хотя Джек знал лучше. Маленький засранец. Они целовались всего один раз, напившись и почти не помня этого. Он никогда не жалел об этом, но не хотел портить их дружбу разговорами о сексе. Однако сейчас — сейчас он был в десяти секундах от того, чтобы утащить отсюда распутную задницу Брока и заняться делом.

К тому моменту, когда им удалось свалить, большая часть их команды уже разошлась, кроме Стива и Баки, смеявшихся снаружи возле выхода и слишком занятых, чтобы заметить их.

— Им нужно было, чтобы их связь вышла наружу, иначе мы бы так и смотрели, как они ведут себя как два рассеянных идиота. Плати, я выиграл пари.

Джек повернулся в их сторону, чтобы дослушать разговор и, может быть, подойти к ним и добавить пару слов от себя, когда ему на плечо легла ладонь Брока и погладила сверху вниз, а в голову вернулась волна образов, которые он посылал ему раньше. Джек повернулся к Броку, кивнувшему в сторону машины, и сжал его запястье, потащив за собой.

Точно. Им надо будет поговорить о связях, когда они приедут домой. Потом. Попозже.


End file.
